Come back
by SilvenKage
Summary: What if Naruto dies and comes back to life ? What if he wakes up in different world ? Well now you can find out .
1. Chapter 1

HEY I'M WRITING THIS WITH MY NEICE SO PLEASE ENJOY FYI : I DO NOT OWN NARUTO NETHEIR DOES MY NEICE.

SASUKE POV

" Hey Sasuke where's Naruto and Kakashi sensei ?" asked Sakura " I'm not sure but Naruto and Kakashi do normally come after us ." was my simple reply. " Yeah but Naruto is always here right after me and I've been here for an hour !" I was surprised (thou I didn't show it) I hadn't noticed her. Instead I began to think about Naruto she was right he was pretty late later than normal . I stopped leaning on the post and began walking to his apartment . " Hey where are you going ?" I heard Sakura yell at me from behind " W-wait !" needless to say I didn't but she caught up to me . " Hey what took you so long." I said to her she had an annoyed look on her face but smiled at me . The closer we got to his place the faster I walked until I was running sakura close behind asking why I was running and where we were going . I only stopped running when we were in front of his door and I was knocking as hard a I could which in turn nocked the door over . I rushed in deciding to worry about it later and found ... Itachi ?! What was he doing here ? He was kneeling on the floor over something no someone ! My heart stopped for a second it was Naruto ! My brother was choking Naruto who's body seemed to finally go limp ! Rage surged threw me not only my village my family but my teammate too ?! He then noticed us or acknowledged our existence " Hello little brother I'm afraid you a little to late he's gone ." he said plainly as he turned to look at us a smile tugging his mouth into a horrible grin that gave us both a chill . The weight of the situation finally sank into sakura then realization she screamed and itachi jumped out the widow and was gone . We ran to Naruto he had no pulse . "He'll be back ." we heard kakashi sensei say I whirled on him " Why ... Why didn't you save him !" I yelled and he put his hands up defensively " I just got here ." was his excuse . " Then let me inform you he killed him ! Naruto has no pulse . He's died ." as I said this I felt tears run down my face and then a pat on my head . " It will be fine ."


	2. Where am I

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB !

POV: NARUTO

Why ... What did I do wrong ? Everyone wants me died I guess they're getting they're wish . Those were my last thoughts before a crash and utter darkness . "Hey ! who are you ?" "What are you doing here ?" I think two different boys asked I opened my eyes slowly a bright light shown in my face . " Get that out of his face he can't see us !" another voice jumped into he mix of confusion " But that's the point boss ." the two voices said at once . An idea struck me as they argued about the light which still shown in my face .

POV : KYOYA

We find a strange boy lying on the ground out side and bring him to the club room to make sure he's alright and it turns in to a interrogation. I sigh outwardly no one but haruhi seems to notice . I see the boy shift slightly till he is facing Tamaki 'what was he planning if anything at all ?' I thought . That's when it happened he attacked tamike or at least took him hostage . He smacked the flash light out of the twins hand , grabbed something from his pocket (I think it was a knife) , and grabbed tamike pushing the knife lightly but firmly against his lower back . everyone froze but tamike who tried to squirm away from what was pressed against his back which in turn only made the boy hold him tighter against it . " Where am I ?!" came a small voice but it was strong " You're in japan at Ouran Academy in the music room three ." I said as calmly as possible I glanced at mori and hunny they shook they're heads . No openings . Just who was this kid ?!


	3. What will I do now ?

Naruto POV :

' What's a host club ?' I wondered loosening my hold on the older boy slightly " May I ask your name ?" the tall black haired boy asked " N-Naruto . How'd I get here ?" I asked staring at the boy taking in his appearance " We were hoping you could answer that ." he said adjusting his glasses " Wh-Who are you ?" I asked instead " I'm Kyouya , their Honey , and Mori , and their Hitaru , and Kaoru , that's Haruhi , and the one you're currently holding hostage is Tamaki ." the now known Kyouya said . ' Where is this place ? How'd I get here ? Who are these people ?' I thought in a rush then it hit me . I remembered everything . ' I was killed .' the thought echoed in my mind ' Why ?' I thought as I sank to the ground tears forming in my eyes and the boy Tamaki jumped away from me but I didn't care anymore . " Why am I here ?" I whispered to myself . My kunai clattered to the floor ' I finally had people that cared about me and I was happy .' I thought wiping my face roughly with my hands and sleeves .

Kyouya POV :

The boy now named Naruto suddenly burst into tears releasing Tamaki and he pulled away instantly running over to us " Why am I here ?" I heard Naruto whisper as he wiped his face dropping his weapon . I saw Haruhi slowly walking toward him " Haruhi what are you doing ? He's dangerous !" Tamaki near yelled from his hidden position behind me " Naruto ? Are you okay ?" she asked calmly as she crouched down next to him and the boy shook his head 'no' but he didn't seem like he wanted to share his feelings . " Whats wrong ?" she asked as if she were speaking to a small child " I'm ... alone ." he said between sobs ' What does he mean ?' I wondered still staring at this mysterious boy .


	4. Here I am

Naruto POV :

I continued to cry until I couldn't cry anymore and my vision was blurry . " Naruto-san ?" someone said I think it was Haruhi but I didn't feel like answering ' I died . Why am I here ? I'm dead !' I thought a sob escaping me but tears wouldn't come " Naruto-san ? What did you mean when you said you were alone ?" Kyouya asked but I didn't answer him ether . ' Why did he kill me ? What did I do ?' I wondered as my eyes dried and the tears on my face dried as well . I grew numb as these thoughts continued to flow threw my head and soon my eyes began to close " Naru-san ?" I think it was Honey this time but I didn't care I was already falling into blissful sleep or so I thought .

*dream*

A man was kneeling over me crushing my windpipe and I was clawing at his hands . As my grip loosened he grind a evil grin that sent chills down my spine then my eyes began to rollback into my head and I couldn't think straight anymore . I heard a distant crashing then I felt at ease . No more pain . No more stress . I was at peace in a way but I felt Kurama stirring inside of me violently then I saw bright blue sky .

*end dream*

I woke up in a cold sweat on a couch but my sight was still blurry and I heard mumbling from a corner in the room .

 **Author note :**

 **Sorry for another short chapter I'll work on it ;-)**


	5. Chapter 5

Kyouya POV

" What does he mean by he's all alone ?" Honny asked in his normal sweet voice " I don't know -" one twin said " -But we should find out ." the other twin finished " Shouldn't we give him some space ?" Tamaki asked a worried tone in his voice as he glance over his shoulder to see Naruto still laying on the couch but he was now staring at the ceiling with a blank look . " Naruto ? Are you okay ?" Haruhi asked in a gentle understanding tone as if speaking to a small child but he didn't respond so she slowly walked over to him and asked once more still in a gentle voice " What am I doing here ?" he asked in a soft voice almost a whisper but we still heard him " I don't know ... We were hoping you could answer that ." she said gently as she sat next to him " I should be dead ..." he said quietly and the room went silent .

 **Authors Note :**

 **Sorry it's so short again but my imagination isn't flowing right so I would like some help thnx**


End file.
